


［飛唐］那一天

by kafkacafe



Category: History 3 - Fandom, 圈套 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］那一天

*History 3 圈套，唐毅x孟少飛  
*AU背景，黑白人設依舊  
*簡簡單單談戀愛日常

 

——

 

1.

 

「你真的當上警察了，那我是不是要叫你孟警官了？」

 

由孟少飛莽撞地在電梯大堂攔住他們一行人開始，唐毅的視線就一直沒有離開過他。他最後一次見他，還是他穿着白色制服從牆頭跳下來，衣擺灌滿涼風飛揚起來的時候。

 

「隨便你怎麼叫。」孟少飛雙手插着棒球外套的口袋，他打量着他身上的高級西裝，還有配搭的精緻胸針和袖釦，腦海裏浮現的卻是那個永遠穿不好制服的少年。

 

「怎麼還是毛毛燥燥的？」唐毅走近了他，伸手想理順他亂翹的頭髮，卻被他閃身躲開了。

 

「這一撮就是怎麼弄都會翹起來。」他用那雙大眼睛不悅地瞄了他一下，然後又抓了抓頭髮。

 

唐毅又走近他一步，直至他的皮鞋抵着他的球鞋，直至看到他紅了耳根還是倔強地瞪着自己，他才柔和着嘴角。

 

「聽說孟警官要一直盯着我，那以後請多多關照囉。」

 

2.

 

孟少飛第一次遇見唐毅是在高二的初春。那時候他拎着足球途經學校附近一條巷子，巷子裏隱約傳來吃痛呻吟的聲音。他停下腳步，轉頭便看到唐毅俐落地卸下一個人的肩膀，然後那個人倒在地上慘叫，與旁邊被扳倒的人一樣受驚後退。

 

十步之遙的距離，他對上唐毅抬頭看向自己的目光，他散亂的額髮遮住了眼睛，可是他還是能感到他身上散發的暴戾氣息。他身上掛着的白色制服沾了塵土，臉上掛了彩，一條血痕橫在臉頰，紅腫的嘴角則泛着血絲，孟少飛卻不禁分神在想這人的格鬥術應該不錯。

 

面前有個人突然爬了起來，罵了句髒話就打算衝向唐毅，孟少飛把手上的足球狠狠地砸向他的後腦勺，用力得讓那個人踉蹌了幾步。

 

「再打，信不信我把你們綁起來扔到派出所？」

 

那個人一邊揉着腦袋一邊回過頭來，氣得眼睛也紅了，他猛地撲過來朝自己揮拳，他閃身退開半步，再上前一把鎖住他的手腕，把他的肘關節向後一扭，輕易就把他的臂膀壓到身後。那個人不服輸地咬牙掙扎，他只好踹了他的後膝關節一腳，再施力讓他跪在地上不能動彈。

 

他感到唐毅的目光落在自己身上，便抬頭回看着他，只見他暴戾盡褪，只剩下冰山似的冷漠，他突然在想自己的擒拿術應該也算不錯吧。

 

3.

 

孟少飛是個話癆，這是唐毅對他的第二印象，第一印象是這人身手不錯。那次在巷子被鄰校那幫不知死的小混混堵住後，他就一直沒遇過他了，他只記得他唸的是附近一間不錯的高中。

 

他在市場角落的小攤子吃着餛飩麵，卻瞥見有個人正朝自己快步走來，他警覺似的抓住了旁邊的摺椅。

 

「這麼巧！你也喜歡這家的餛飩嗎？」孟少飛自來熟一般坐在他對面，揚手就跟老闆娘說要一碗餛飩麵。當他一直在說這家餛飩是如何皮薄餡多，還加了芹菜和香菜，口感超棒，甚至還說起他是從什麼時候發現這家餛飩攤的時候，唐毅終於按捺不住打斷了他。

 

「你是？」

 

「我叫孟少飛，你不會忘了我吧？我是那天在巷口的人。」孟少飛使出一招擒拿手，笨拙地讓自己想起他。「那你呢，你叫什麼名字？」

 

唐毅沉默地看着他瞪圓着眼，一臉好奇的模樣，不禁打趣地想到要是自己不出聲，這個人應該能自說自話到天黑吧。

 

「欸，珍姊你也偏心得太明顯了，他吃了半碗，餛飩還是比我多耶！」孟少飛接過老闆娘的碗子，然後不滿地指着他的，那蹙眉不忿的模樣倒像是在撒嬌。

 

「阿毅他很乖啊，常常不出聲，這樣很吃虧啦，不像你吵吵鬧鬧的。」

 

「珍姊你是嫌我吵囉，我......哦，原來你叫阿毅。」孟少飛高興地接過老闆娘遞過來的可樂，注意力很快又回到他身上，那一聲阿毅還叫得非常順口。

 

「叫我唐毅。」

 

4.

 

孟少飛沒想到每次下課來餛飩攤都能遇到唐毅，明明珍姊說他也是這裏的常客，但怎麼之前都沒遇過他呢。他在湯裏加了點胡椒粉，連着吃了兩顆餛飩，然後一邊咀嚼一邊去冰箱拿了兩瓶可樂，遞了一瓶給唐毅。唐毅沉默地看着他，沒打算要接，他只好把瓶子硬塞到他面前。珍姊開口要他別欺負人了，他咕嘟着嘴回說才不是咧，明明這個人老是一張死人臉，再不加點糖，都要被苦死了。

 

「我不喜歡太甜的東西。」

 

「那吃辣嗎？」孟少飛這次的目標是他面前的拌麵，唐毅默許似的目光讓他更是無所顧忌，他在他的拌麵加了點珍姊秘製的辣醬，然後把冰凍的可樂塞到他手裏。

 

「可樂配辣，試一試，超爽的。」他接過唐毅滿是質疑的目光，都差點要夾起麵條送到他嘴裏，再灌他幾口可樂了。跟蚌殼說那麼多幹嘛，直接讓他試一試就好了。

 

「快點啦。」他在唐毅不情不願地吃了口麵之後，連忙把可樂送到他嘴邊，然後看到他嗆到似的咳了兩聲，他一邊拍着他的背，一邊大笑起來。

 

「是不是很爽？」碳酸和辣味一起湧上頭頂的感覺真的超刺激的，可是他只看到唐毅默默地喝了幾口水，而且還一副嫌棄的模樣。不喜歡就算了，加糖還有很多方式啦。

 

「對了，你踢球嗎？下週我們學校跟你們學校比賽耶。」

 

「不踢。」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「粗魯又無聊。」

 

「你是哪家來的小少爺啊？」

 

孟少飛失笑地嗆他，他還是第一次聽到有人這樣評價足球，這人真的是個養尊處優的小少爺吧。他接過唐毅投過來的眼刀，只笑着拍了拍他的肩膊。

 

「好好，那小少爺有空來看我比賽吧。」

 

5.

 

唐毅不喜歡吵雜的地方，所以當好友阿昇一再驚嘆他這是要轉死性時，他只靠着欄杆看着那顆白球在人們腳下滾來滾去，沒有理會他。

 

「阿毅你最近很反常耶，以前你總愛翹課去吃點東西，才去道場練習，但最近你卻一直等到下課才去，明明你待在學校也是睡覺啊。而你今天居然會來看我們學校的比賽？你不要嚇我，你到底怎麼了？」

 

唐毅沒好氣地撥開他想放到自己額頭測溫的手，然後在球證吹響哨子，他們學校又收到黃牌時，他不禁皺了眉頭。

 

「這些人就是這樣踢球的？」

 

「你知道，這幫人就是老粗啊，而且踢球都是這樣子啦。」

 

唐毅看着孟少飛接到球後就直衝向龍門，後衞已經回防打算包抄，可是衝刺力還是不及孟少飛。他單刀走進防線，一個純熟的假動作騙過守門員，然後朝死角大腳抽射。熱烈的歡呼聲立刻伴隨着哨聲響起，孟少飛笑着張開手臂迎向隊友，意氣風發得很。唐毅翹着嘴角，這人大概會一臉得意地抓着自己，繪聲繪影地跟自己說剛才那一幕有多精彩吧。

 

可是接下來的犯規情況就更為嚴重，而且他們的目標很明顯就是身為前鋒的孟少飛。衝撞、絆倒、拉扯球員，還真是無所不用其極，唐毅不悅地鎖着眉頭。

 

「你就不能叫他們好好踢球嗎？這都是在踢人了。」

 

唐毅說出口後才發現不妥，自己到底是以什麼立場說話了，他對上阿昇不解的目光，還是叫他下去要他們踢得文明一點，不然這樣還輸了就糗大了。

 

阿昇難以置信地把手上的水給了他，然後無奈地轉身下去，這麼彆扭的話他真的不知道該如何轉達。

 

球賽在球證判了罰球後再度展開，孟少飛接到了球，與隊友兩次互傳後再次走進禁區，防守一方已經嚴陣已待，可是他還是在後衞之間靈活穿梭，直至有個人朝他腳下位置鏟球，他便抱着腿倒下了。那傢伙瞄準的是他的腳踝吧，唐毅咬着牙看着那蜷縮在地的身影，轉身下樓便往場邊跑去。

 

孟少飛很快就被抬到場外，有校醫替他檢查腳踝的傷處，也有同學給他遞水和毛巾。唐毅沒有上前，他只捏着手中的水瓶，看着他痛得呲牙咧嘴，還安撫隊友說自己沒事的樣子。

 

球賽結束時，孟少飛那隊還是以二比一取勝，而他因為有所防備，沒有傷及筋骨，回去冰敷兩天應該就沒有大礙。可是他還是被隊友大字形抬了起來，跑到球場慶祝去。

 

*

 

唐毅在球場門外看到孟少飛在隊友的攙扶下慢慢走了出來。他一邊說自己打車回家就好，一邊把旁邊的人趕走，一副我真的沒事的模樣。在他獨自跛着腳跳出第一步時，唐毅就朝他走過去了。

 

「我送你吧。」

 

「不用麻......」

 

「不麻煩，我順路。」

 

「你又不知道我家在哪裏，哪裏順路啊？」

 

「孟少飛，你到底走不走啊？」

 

「好好好，走吧走吧。」

 

「先去拿自行車。」阿昇的自行車到底停在哪裏了，唐毅煩躁地看了看他終於回覆自己的短訊，幸好也不是很遠。

 

唐毅拉起他的手搭到自己肩上，一手扶着他的腰，幾公分的身高差，使他幾乎扛起他走着。孟少飛突然變得很安靜，他也只好沉默地扛着他，一步一步遷就他的步伐走着。孟少飛剛洗完澡，連髮尾也是濕的，身上還有一股常見的沐浴露香味，可是那種香味經過他體溫的催化，又好像發酵出一種與別不同的香氣，隨着微風撲至他鼻間。

 

「你剛才不錯嘛，進了兩球。」

 

「你不是說踢球粗魯又無聊嗎？」

 

「我學校那幫人的確很......粗魯。」唐毅硬是把說到嘴邊的欠揍吞進肚子，心裏不禁盤算回去該怎麼教訓那些人。「可是你幹嘛不還擊？」

 

「我是去踢球，不是去打架啦，要是打架的話，他們還能打得過我嗎？」孟少飛沒皮沒臉地笑着，可是他看着前方的神情卻很認真。「很多人都不守規則，要是連我們自己也不遵守，這個世界會變成什麼樣子啊？」

 

孟少飛轉頭看着他，又露出一個大大的笑容，彷彿剛才令人氣憤的攻擊在他看來，也只是微不足道的事情。他不知道該說他心大，還是大度，只是他無法認同這種善良反被欺負的概念。

 

「況且我是誰，孟少飛耶，復原能力破表啦。」他抬着下巴擺出一個誰有我厲害的表情，還神氣得叉着腰自己站着，可是腳踝一受力就痛得他「嘶」一聲，頓時失去平衡。唐毅連忙收緊摟在他腰間的手臂，幾乎把他擁在懷裏。孟少飛一手扶着他的肩膀，一臉窘迫的模樣與剛才的得意洋洋反差太大，使他忍俊不禁。

 

「欸，你明明笑起來很好看啊，幹嘛老是一張死人臉？」孟少飛湊近了他，好奇地看着他，看着看着自己也笑了起來，露出一口白牙。

 

他們的距離很近，近到他在他又圓又大的眼睛裏只看到自己的倒影，近到他呼吸一窒後吸入的滿滿都是他的氣息，而且他的體溫很高，像火球一般讓他的手心冒着薄汗。

 

「你在這裏等着，我去拿車。」唐毅鬆開他的懷抱，強裝淡定地小跑去拿車。當他騎着自行車停在他面前，孟少飛便坐在他後面，單手環着他的腰，開始指揮他該走哪條路回自己家。

 

唐毅感到背後的溫度依舊滾燙，即使涼風吹拂，也絲毫不減那源源不絕地傳遞到自己身上的熱度。他驀地感到肩上的重量，然後他渾厚的聲音夾雜着風聲，落在他耳際時好像有點失真。

 

「對了，我聽你們學校的人說你家是黑道，真的嗎？」

 

「嗯，怎樣，怕了？」

 

「我怕什麼，你又不是黑道。」

 

「但我將來可能是。」

 

「那我將來也可能是警察啊，我幹嘛要怕。」

 

「所以我們將來會誓不兩立嗎？」

 

「不會，因為我會盯着你，一直盯着你，確保你不會步入歧途。」

 

6.

 

孟少飛一下課就衝出教室，就像上星期跛着腳走路的根本不是他一樣，但就算一拐一拐也沒關係，他每天都有專人接送上下課。他直奔校門，便看到唐毅拿着兩杯飲料在等他，他接過其中一杯喝了一口，是甜甜的西瓜汁，他笑着又吸了幾口，對他說謝啦。

 

「你那杯是什麼？」

 

「冬瓜茶。」

 

孟少飛睜圓眼睛覬覦着他手裏的冬瓜茶，唐毅沒轍地把杯子給他，他便毫不客氣地吸了一口，點頭說微甜的味道也不錯。

 

「那我要你這杯。」

 

「不給。」

 

唐毅把杯子搶回來，宣示主權地咬着吸管吸了幾口，可是這阻止不了孟少飛要把冬瓜茶搶過來的決心。身高差還是有一點點優勢的，唐毅把杯子舉到頭頂，笑看踮着腳朝自己身上撲的孟少飛。他扶着他的腰，最後還是把杯子放到他頭頂，然後接過他手中的西瓜汁，若無其事地吸了兩口。

 

孟少飛滿意地喝着他從來不會點的冬瓜茶，他有時覺得唐毅就是個口不對心的人，就是女生常說的傲嬌吧。雖然他平日看着沉默寡言，嚴肅冷淡，但笑起來的時候卻很可愛，眼睛彎彎的，還露出小虎牙。

 

他們咬着吸管並肩走着，直至走到分區警局，孟少飛進去拿了一大堆資料出來。他看着一頁頁關於投考警校的資料，唸唸有詞地說着重點。

 

「四月報名，五月筆試，六月放榜，八月預備教育，課程為期兩年，寒、暑假要去派出所實習。課程進行分科教育，包括行政警察科、刑事警察科、科技偵查科......」

 

唐毅從他手中抽走資料，讓他的注意力只能回到自己身上。

 

「為什麼想當警察？」

 

「維護公義啊，我想讓這個地方變得更美好。」

 

「你以為你是超人嗎？」

 

「不，我爸常說超人是去救全世界的，但這些生活在我們身邊的人，是要由我們去守護的。維持社會秩序，讓罪惡遠離他們，這是我想做的事情。」

 

唐毅看着他說着自己的夢想時，大大的眼睛也亮了起來，他不禁也彎着笑意，大概也沒有人比他更適合當一個熱血正義的小警察了。

 

「那你呢，以後想做什麼？」孟少飛從他手中拿回資料，小心折好放進背包，然後轉頭看着他。

 

「嗯，當一個不犯法的黑道吧。」

 

「那有黑道不犯法的？」

 

「你等着瞧啊。」唐毅勾住他的肩膀，自信滿滿地朝他放話。「我不會讓你有機會抓我的。」

 

孟少飛看着他一愣，他正想說他才不想親手逮捕他呢，但他卻把自己的顧慮都說出來了。他撞了撞他的肩膀，笑看着他踉蹌兩步，然後追着自己說要撞回來。

 

「走啦，快期末考了，快回家溫習啦。」

 

「好啦，連老唐也沒像你這樣唸我啦。」

 

7.

 

高二的暑假是除夕前的狂歡，也是即使涼風吹過，卻依舊滾燙，屬於盛夏的味道。孟少飛一心考警校，唐毅一心等畢業，所以他們乾脆就一起待在家裏吹着冷氣，看看漫畫，打打遊戲。

 

外號小火爐的孟少飛熱得把短袖襯衫脫掉，只穿着白色背心，然後趴在茶几上正對着風扇乘涼，他扯了扯衣服，幾乎想把風扇一把抱在懷裏。

 

「你這裏的漫畫我都看過了。」

 

「遊戲我又打不過你。」

 

「還有什麼好玩的？」

 

坐在旁邊的唐毅把他喝了一半的可樂遞給他，可是他根本懶得動，只一邊抬眼瞅着他，一邊維持着那要快融化的姿勢。唐毅索性把可樂貼在他的後頸，冷得他一個哆嗦，他放下可樂正想取笑他時，卻被他一把抓住手腕，順勢推到地上。

 

孟少飛抓着他的右手壓在地上，得意洋洋地俯身坐在他身上，為自己扳回一城而揚着嘴角。唐毅看着他泛紅的臉頰，汗水自頰邊滑落，沿着頸線流至鎖骨，再沒入他的純白背心裏。他的身材偏瘦，可是薄薄的肌肉卻把手臂的線條勾勒得勻稱分明，他沒有使勁，但手腕上的一圈溫度卻像是熾熱的枷鎖，把他牢牢地釘在地上。他扶着他瘦窄的腰身，驀地想起自己之前腦子一熱搜過的東西，自己果然有點不妙了。他下意識地瞄了一下書桌上的筆電，而這一瞥則被孟少飛準確地捕捉了。

 

「你在電腦藏了些什麼？」孟少飛露出不懷好意的笑容，坦蕩蕩地表現出自己的求知慾。

 

「還有什麼，不就是A片，你要看嗎？」唐毅挑着眉故意作出挑釁，只見孟少飛抬了抬下巴，一口就咬住了魚餌。

 

「來啊，誰怕誰？」

 

他把筆電放在茶几上，隨便點開一部藏在某個文件夾裏的影片，然後瞄到坐在身邊的孟少飛不自然地吞了吞口水。

 

千篇一律的開場白，女優嬌嗲的聲音，還有衝擊視覺的畫面，都是能輕易勾起慾望，但又是能隨意捨棄的官能刺激。

 

「原來你喜歡成熟的姐姐喔。」孟少飛乾笑着調侃他，但接過他斜睨過去的目光，只好訕訕地閉嘴。

 

唐毅把手肘支在大腿，漫不經心地托頭看着那開始進入正題的影片。他不着痕跡地看着孟少飛，他比自己想像中看得專注，甚至還緊張得舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇。他的唇形飽滿，微張的時候總讓人有想啃咬的衝動，他的視線緊黏着他的嘴唇，漸漸換成自己感到喉乾舌燥。

 

他一手把筆電合上了，也把煩厭的聲音隔絕在外，只剩下孟少飛吃驚得差點要破音的問句。

 

「你幹嘛？」

 

「大家不是都會互相幫忙嗎？」

 

花了好幾秒確定自己沒聽錯後，天不怕地不怕的孟少飛嚇得只懂乾瞪着眼看他，他幾乎當機的大腦在拼命搜刮相關訊息，但是無果。

 

「會嗎？我沒試過。」

 

「我也沒試過。」

 

「你騙鬼喔。」孟少飛被逗笑了，他推了推他的肩膀，示意他這種玩笑太爛了。

 

「不試試嗎？」

 

但唐毅的表情卻不像是在開玩笑，他饒有興味地瞥了他下身支起的帳篷一眼，嘴角的弧度有點欠揍，孟少飛不爽地瞧了瞧他好像沒什麼反應的下身，他就不信就只有自己會這樣。

 

「來......來啊。」

 

每次見他緊張得結巴還不忘嗆聲，唐毅就莫名想欺負他，可是他沒有忽略他眼中的躍躍欲試。

 

唐毅伸手探進他的褲頭，隔着內褲觸碰他半勃的性器，然後感到他僵硬似的收攏着身體。他乾脆拉下他的內褲，用掌心摩挲着他的硬挺，指腹自他滲出滑膩液體的前端，一點一點勾勒他青澀的輪廓。孟少飛的吐息漸重，他慢慢放軟着身體，可是右手仍牢牢地抓着他的前臂。

 

唐毅纏上他抓着自己的手，他的手比自己小一點，剛巧可以被自己完全包覆。他抓着他的手探進自己的褲頭，覆上自己已經悄然抬頭的性器。孟少飛的掌心很熱，他握着他的手套弄着自己勃發的慾望，視線則停留在他頷首喘息的側臉。直挺的鼻樑、利落的下頷線、分明的喉結，一一勾勒出那個平日總是圍在自己身邊吵吵鬧鬧，現在卻安靜得讓他不習慣的少年。

 

唐毅加快了手上的動作，逼得他洩出滿是鼻音的低哼，他難耐地湊近了他，對上孟少飛因為自己的靠近而莫名慌亂的眼神，然後吻了他的臉頰。他用鼻尖蹭着他的耳鬢，嘴唇反復擦過他的臉龐，相纏的氣息使他上癮似的依偎着他。

 

耳鬢廝磨之間，孟少飛把臉轉向了他，親上了他的嘴角。唐毅驚訝地看着他，他的眼神依舊乾淨得令人心動，他總是清楚自己想要什麼，總是不會掩飾自己的情緒，總是直勾勾地注視着自己。他印上孟少飛微啟的唇，細碎地吻着他柔軟的唇，手上的動作則越來越重。

 

孟少飛抓住他的手臂想他放開自己，但他只反復擠壓他快要到達臨界點的火熱，直至他發出慵懶似的悶哼，射得自己滿手都是。孟少飛失神地靠着他喘息，一下沒一下地吻着他，良久才發現自己把白濁都射到他手上。

 

「弄髒你了......」孟少飛想去找面紙，但唐毅卻把他的手抓在胸前，然後抬起他的下巴繼續吻着他。

 

「繼續啊。」唐毅抵着他的鼻尖，把氣音都吐在他唇邊，然後催促似的抓住他的手在自己勃發的性器上滑動。孟少飛聞言便加快了套弄的速度，用那帶着薄繭的手不住刺激他的硬挺。

 

唐毅幾乎把他的唇吸得紅腫才釋放出來，他埋在他溫熱的肩窩裏平順着氣息，唇上的分不清是可樂的甜味，還是屬於孟少飛的甜味。他安靜地摟着他的腰身，耳際只有電風扇運轉的聲音，可是體內深處卻仍有一股撲滅不了的熱度在燃燒，恍若在宣告這是他第一次對一個人產生如此強烈的渴求。

 

8.

 

孟少飛從來沒有翹過課，他想不到高三學期開始不久，他就在思考自己該不該翹課這個問題。他在枱底看着手機短訊，眉頭幾乎都要擰在一起。

 

「學期剛開始，課業沒那麼緊張......」個頭啦，都高三了，還不緊張？雖然他的目標不是大學學測，但他也要準備警校的考試啊。

 

「就今天而已，只要翹最後三節課就好了，不然趕不上去墾丁的火車了。」

 

「少飛，這是我的生日QAQ。」這傢伙的手機是不是被人搶了，孟少飛用課本蓋着頭，笑得肩膀一抖一抖的，好不容易忍住了，他迅速回了他一個短訊，便精神抖擻地舉手說自己要去保健室了。

 

唐毅站在紅磚牆下看着短訊中簡潔的兩個字「等我」，他剛才還罵阿昇說這是在耍自己，竟然教他發什麼鬼顏文字，但沒想到這對孟少飛居然有效。

 

「欵，你在偷笑什麼？」聲音來自正上方，唐毅抬頭便見孟少飛蹲在牆頭朝自己扯着嘴角，微風吹起他的制服下擺，午後的陽光為他蒙上鵝黃的光影，使他不禁看得恍神。

 

「你怎麼像猴子一樣……」他還沒來得及叫他小心一點，只見他慌張地轉頭，回過頭時已經失去平衡，直接跳了下來。

 

唐毅張開雙手迎向他，剛好讓他跌進自己懷內，只是那股衝力硬是讓他退後了兩步。他抱着孟少飛的背，額上的薄汗不知是因為他的小火爐差點摔壞，還是因為這是他第一次像這樣緊緊地把孟少飛抱在懷內，他甚至能感到彼此的心跳撼動着胸腔。

 

「你這身手怎樣去考警校了？」

 

「欸，要不是被老師看見，我用得着這麼狼狽？」

 

「但這樣也挺好的。」唐毅把吐息埋進他的肩窩，然後滿足似的收緊雙臂，像是要把他完全地嵌進自己身體。

 

「你不是說要趕火車嗎？」孟少飛覺得他快要把自己勒得喘不過氣，可是他還挺喜歡這種感覺，被唐毅依靠着的感覺。

 

*

 

他們抵達墾丁的時候，已經是晚上了。當他們興致勃勃地去了海邊餐廳時，唐毅才發現自己其實沒有錯怪阿昇，這傢伙就是白目。這傢伙簡直替他辦了個海邊派對，唐毅板着臉看着還想問他驚喜嗎的阿昇，他都差點想把他踹進海裏了。

 

「阿毅，我就知道你會被甩了，所以我叫了很多女生來喔。」阿昇看了看唐毅身邊的孟少飛，心想自己果然沒猜錯，要唐毅開口問自己怎樣才能哄人翹課和他去墾丁，這種乖乖牌的女生一定很難追，這個沒情趣的黑面神怎麼可能搞得定呢。

 

「來來來，我替你介紹一下。」阿昇搭上唐毅的肩膀拉着他往女生那邊走，完全沒有發現他快要揍自己的眼色，然後他還不忘招呼孟少飛隨便去酒吧那邊拿飲料。

 

孟少飛笑着應了聲，沒有理會唐毅要他待着的眼神，轉身就越過一群男男女女，到了吧枱要了個椰子。他捧着大大的椰子，不爽地啜了一口清甜的椰子水，卻還是沖不走滿腔的鬱悶。他以為唐毅找自己過生日，但原來他只是受邀的其中一個。

 

他看着簇擁在唐毅身邊的一堆女生，居然還有不認識的來搭訕，這傢伙可真厲害。他轉頭看着被燈光染亮的漆黑大海，餐廳播放的盡是肉麻的情歌，難得來到這裏，還是去踩踩浪花吧。他拿着椰子走出餐廳，沒走幾步就被拉住了手肘。

 

「去哪兒了？」

 

「去走走。」

 

當一個話癆惜字如金，那鐵定是出問題了，唐毅看着他撅着嘴咬着吸管，還耷拉着眉毛的樣子，又把他拉近了自己一點。唐毅笑看着他氣噗噗的模樣，從剛才自己被拉走後，這人的表情變化就豐富得讓他移不開目光了。

 

「你出來幹嘛，去玩啊，她們在等你。」

 

「吃醋啊？」

 

「我沒有吃醋，我有什麼好吃醋，我幹嘛要吃你的醋？」

 

「那你想吃誰的醋，那個女生嗎？我看你一直盯着她。」

 

「我哪有，你眼瞎了是不是？明明是你一直站在她旁邊。」

 

「你眼睛這麼大，怎麼這麼沒眼力啊？」

 

「你說我沒眼力？」

 

「算了，我們走吧。」

 

「去哪兒？」

 

「隨便，總之離開這裏。」

 

「這是你的生日派對，你走了，他們怎麼辦？」

 

「我的生日只和喜歡的人過。」

 

孟少飛把眼睛睜得圓圓的，餐廳掛着的燈飾在他的眸中亮起一道迤邐的光，然後唐毅看到他終於彎着眼睛笑了，把那些光都盛在彎彎的月牙裏。唐毅握住他的手腕打算帶他走，但他卻停留原地，他不解地回頭看他，只見孟少飛鬆開了他的手，換成握住他的手心。他好像聽到後面有小小的哄動，但他只笑着讓孟少飛帶自己離開。

 

他們一直牽着手朝無人的海岸線漫步，當唐毅把事情的始末說了出來，還說了自己剛才是怎樣揍阿昇時，孟少飛就不禁想起那個給自己發顏文字賣萌的唐毅了，原來還問了阿昇，這人怎麼這麼可愛啊，他揚着嘴角晃了晃他們相握的手。

 

「阿昇覺得你一定追不到那個人呢。」

 

「追不追到又不是他說了算。」

 

「那到底你追到了沒？」

 

「你說呢，反正是你說了算。」

 

「但我覺得是我追的你耶。」

 

唐毅失笑地看着他，這都是什麼時候的事了，他怎麼不知道啊。孟少飛對他這個回應表示不服，他數着手指開始和他算帳。

 

「是誰每天陪你去道場練習？」

 

「那是誰每天去等你下課？」

 

「是誰帶你吃遍這一區的隱世美食？」

 

「那又是誰每天縱容你喝可樂？」

 

「是誰明明很挫卻陪你打遊戲，一次又一次被你秒殺的？」

 

「那是誰熱到不想動，嚷着要我背着上下樓的？」

 

最後還是孟少飛忍不住笑了起來，唐毅捏了捏他溫暖的手心，他們怎麼就像兩個不服輸地互相表白的笨蛋呢。他拉着他坐了下來，還是用特權好了，不然他們應該會互不相讓，一直鬧到天亮。

 

「今天是我生日，你就別跟我搶了。」

 

「對了，生日蛋糕在餐廳那邊啦，但幸好禮物在我這裏。」孟少飛從口袋掏出一個骷髏頭吊飾，那張死人臉捏得有點醜，可是卻很像是孟少飛的風格。

 

「你把它掛起來，偶然看看他，你就知道自己不笑時有多可怕了。你啊，其實笑起來特別好看。」孟少飛笑着捏了捏他的下巴，讓他笑一個看看，他寵溺似的彎着嘴角，然後孟少飛傾身吻住了他。

 

「生日快樂。」

 

他們撐在地上的手交錯着，五指觸及的是蓄存着大地溫度的幼沙，以及對方令人安心的體溫，唐毅撫上他的臉頰，結果弄得他臉上都是沙。孟少飛無奈地笑了起來，然後也摸了他臉頰一把回敬他。

 

「借我一個願望，下次我生日還給你。」

 

「好啊。」

 

唐毅看着他雙手合十誠心許願，有點好奇他到底許了什麼願望，可是他卻說願望說了出來就不能實現，所以不能告訴自己。他不滿地把他撲倒在沙灘，一番威迫利誘居然也不能讓他透露一點內容，他也只好把他壓在身下再繼續套話了。

 

9.

 

唐毅平日都會來等他下課，但這次卻提早了兩節課叫自己出去，說有要事。他在去洗手間的中途換了方向，然後往後門的紅磚牆直奔過去。他這次敏捷地從圍牆跳了下來，但唐毅依然怕他摔倒似的上前接住了他。

 

「我待會要趕飛機。」

 

「欸，這麼突然，去旅遊嗎？」

 

「我要出國讀書。」

 

「之前也沒聽你說過有這樣的計劃啊？」

 

「老唐決定要漂白了，幫會裏反對的聲音很多，不少人為了利益想扳倒他。我們現在根本分不清誰敵誰友，老唐擔心我的安全，也不想有後顧之憂，所以急着把我送去英國。」

 

孟少飛一邊吃力地消化他的話，一邊緊緊地抓住他的手臂，他明白唐爺的決定是正確的，不論是漂白還是把唐毅送走，但他這一刻就是捨不得放手。

 

「少飛，我會回來的。」

 

他知道孟少飛每次大笑時左額都會冒出青筋，脖子上也有，可是他一直不知道當他紅着眼眶時也會這樣。他心疼地撫上他的臉頰，仔細看着他每一個表情，不捨的、擔憂的，還有愛戀的，他像是要把這些都一一刻印在腦海似的看進他的眼睛，然後捧着他的臉龐吻住了他。

 

他們沒試過吻得這麼急切，各種強烈的情緒一直在衝撞和發酵，使他們只能不管不顧地奪取對方的氣息，直至他們換不過氣，只能碰着對方的鼻尖喘息。

 

唐毅抵着他的額頭，微喘的鼻息依然相融，他喃喃地問道：「你那時候的願望是什麼？」

 

孟少飛湊到他耳邊，一字一句虔誠地說了自己的願望，唐毅笑着又親了親他的嘴角。

 

「那我努力看看。」

 

唐毅口袋裏的手機在震動，孟少飛猛地抱住了他，用力得讓他後退兩步，後背撞在牆上。孟少飛把腦袋埋在他頸間，嗓音也像悶在被窩裏般含糊。

 

「再讓我抱一會。」

 

唐毅沒有理會那不斷催促的電話，只默默地收緊臂彎，把孟少飛完全納在懷裏，就像他們第一次的擁抱一樣。同化的體溫、交纏的氣息、同步的心跳，都彷彿在證明他們本來就是一體，根本無法分開一樣。

 

10.

 

孟少飛常覺得那個仲夏就像一場夢，夢醒過後滿身都是汗水，但卻又一直拼命回想，怕有天終會遺忘。

 

他在沙發掙扎着爬了起來，連續幾天跟着涉案人物，下午一換班就回家睡死了，連飯也忘了吃。他去倒了杯水，咕嚕咕嚕地喝完一整杯，才感到自己真正清醒過來。他瞥了一眼放在櫃子上的合照，又去廚房翻了個泡麵出來。

 

年少時的暫別，總是一不小心就成了永別，因為人們本來就一直在分岔路口相遇和道別，你無法得知誰會是例外。所以當他收到消息說行天盟的少主回來接手組織時，他就忍不住去了他們公司打算問清楚，誰知道他們就在這個路口重遇了。

 

其實這四年以來，他們也不是完全沒有聯絡，起初還有電話和網絡，後來也有社交平台，可是他們的生活越來越像兩條平行線，即使他們怎麼努力也無法有所交集。他如願考上了警校，兩年的訓練和實習密集得讓他沒有閒暇思考其他事情，後來進了偵三隊當刑警，身為新人的他更是不能鬆懈，所以有些事情由他不敢去想，慢慢變成了沒空去想。況且，他知道他在那邊過得很好，也知道行天盟這些年的漂白工作進行得挺順利，唐國棟一邊以懷柔的手段說服那些反對派，一邊默默清理組裏偷偷犯事的人，他也不用再擔心他了。

 

他有時會想，一個寒暑的感情，真的能填補四年的光陰嗎？平日的他會毫不猶豫去爭取自己想要的東西，但珍貴的東西都是易碎的，都是要捧在手心的，不是他一味向前衝就能擁有，而那可是他不惜一切都想他過得安好的人。

 

門鈴突然響起，他想着是不是那個叫趙子的新人又來找自己吃飯了，打開門卻見到唐毅拎着大包小包的東西站在門外。

 

「你怎會知道我住這裏？」

 

「有什麼是我查不到的嗎？」

 

唐毅徑直繞過他登堂入室，直接走到廚房打開冰箱，果然空空如也。他把桌上的泡麵放到一邊，然後把食材拿出來逐一放好。

 

「常吃這些沒有營養，你還沒吃吧？我來做飯吧。」

 

唐毅沒聽到他的回應，便走出廚房看他怎麼了。孟少飛坐在沙發上，看着他這邊的方向在恍神，當對上他的目光後，他又醒覺似的拿着杯子去倒水。唐毅站在他身邊，忽然瞥見櫃子上的合照，他比孟少飛快一步把照片搶了過來。

 

孟少飛扁着嘴還鬥雞眼，可愛得像隻小黃鴨，旁邊的自己則摟着他的肩膀，咧嘴笑得像是擁有了全世界。唐毅彎着嘴角，往事就像老舊的電影菲林，一幀一幀都在投放你最真實，無法修復的一面。

 

其實這四年以來，他有很多次都想回來，但老唐有次也差點被幹掉，他又怎會答應讓自己回來了。當他得悉孟少飛如願考上警校後，他才發現其實是自己不夠強大，才要受到庇護，所以他決定要趁這段時間好好學習。即使老唐能說服幫裏的人漂白，他也需要一個能夠信任的人替他把公司拉上軌道，讓幫裏的兄弟能夠倚靠正途生活。

 

他本來就不學無術，到了英國更是比一般人花了更多時間，才能勉強跟上社區學院的進度。後來當他考上大學，為了縮短修學年期，他每個學期都比人修讀更多學分，每次期末他根本都是從修羅場爬出來的，所以這四年其實過得比他想像中要快。可是當他從一堆的論文和考試中存活過來後，他驀地發現自己和孟少飛已經漸行漸遠了。

 

他從來沒有開口讓孟少飛等自己，因為他的人生理應要向前邁進，不該為了自己而停留。他有時看着他很少更新的社交平台，看着那幾張他在別人的合照裏笑着的模樣，他就知道他一直朝着自己的夢想前行。

 

他看着眼前的孟少飛，不知不覺就歛着笑意，他有很多話想對他說，也想聽他對自己說很多很多的話，但他們之間怎麼會變得這麼安靜了？

 

「都說過很多遍了，別總是那麼嚴肅，要笑......」孟少飛下意識抬手想撫平他的眉頭，卻被唐毅一把抓住了手心。

 

「你到底來幹嘛？」孟少飛看着自己被他握住的手，然後對上了他的目光。

 

「我是來告訴你，你的願望實現了。」唐毅彎着淺淺的笑意，把他的手握得更緊。

 

孟少飛彷彿又看見在漆黑的海邊，像是只有他們的一方世界，他們嗅着海風的鹹味，嘗着唇上椰子的甜味，以及感受着心中不曾擁有的悸動。

 

「我希望你只喜歡我一個人。」

 

眼前的男人恍若與回憶中的少年重疊，只是他現在長得更挺拔了，臉上的棱角也深了，一筆一劃勾勒着成熟的輪廓，而這個人居然還記得自己當時天真的願望。

 

孟少飛按着他的後腦勺，把他拉到自己唇邊，閉眼吻住了他。他撫着他的臉龐，龐大的思念使他連觸碰到他的皮膚，指頭也不禁在顫抖。

 

「少飛，我好想你。」

 

唐毅捧着他的臉頰，用指腹反復摩挲着他因為消瘦而更顯分明的輪廓。他看着他慢慢紅了眼眶，還是用力得現出額上的青筋了，他疼惜似的吻了吻他。

 

他們好像變了，卻又好像沒變，可是他們依然愛着。

 

*

 

「如果你那一天沒走進那條巷子，我不能想像走到今天的我會是什麼樣子。」

 

「就算那一天我們沒有相遇，我還是會在其他地方遇見你，餛飩攤、足球場、紅磚牆......我還是會找到你，然後愛上你。」

 

完

 

——

 

#這篇寫了好久好久，因為改了又改，連原本的架構也改了，所以文題不夠貼切，但因為命名無能，姑且沿用那一天。那一天是History 3第二部的名字，但還是私心地想飛唐也有一個新開始w

 

#手頭上還有兩個腦洞，飛唐互攻的黃色廢料（啥？XD），以及水仙文（？），就讓我慢慢完成這些吧w


End file.
